


Making New Memories

by dw10rosefan (jamesonandedit)



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesonandedit/pseuds/dw10rosefan
Summary: Because of the ongoing pandemic, Jamie and Eddie are forced to stay home, except for work. Now the couple try to find their own special way of celebrating their first wedding anniversary.
Relationships: Edit "Eddie" Janko/Jamie Reagan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Making New Memories

Jamie woke up and glanced over at Eddie sleeping peacefully next to him. The two had woken up early on the day off for their anniversary, had breakfast in bed, and after watching a little tv, they had a slow and sweet lovemaking session before falling asleep.

Eddie stirred and opened her eyes, softly gazing at her husband as she rubbed his cheek with her hand, Jamie rubbing his hand up and down his wife’s arm.

“Good morning, boy scout.”

“Morning, shorty. I am sorry that I couldn’t take you to Boston for our anniversary. I promise I will make it up to you once everything starts getting back to normal.”

“It will be worth the wait. The most important thing is right now, is that we both stay healthy. Besides, we really don’t have to go anywhere fancy. Just being here with my soulmate is fine enough.”

“And that is one of the many reasons why I married you.” The two shared a soft kiss.

“So, what do you want to do now Jamie?”

“Well, how about we watch our wedding video, get naked, and eat cheesecake off each other? Not necessarily in that order.”

“You read my mind lover boy!” The couple shared a long and passionate kiss before settling in between the sheets.

+=+

An hour later, the two were watching their wedding video in bed, pausing at certain moments to share their own memories, with some laughs and even a few tears. Then they went through their wedding photo album, sharing even more memories.

“Remember the moment I first time I saw you in your dress?” Jamie asked.

“You thought I was the most beautiful woman in the world.” Eddie replied.

“You always will be to me. Not just on the outside, but where it really counts, on the inside.”

Eddie snuggled her head on Jamie’s shoulder. “You are the most outgoing, kind-hearted man that I have ever met. Plus, you aren’t too hard on the eyes either!” Jamie just playfully rolled his eyes.

“This past year has been full of ups and downs for us, but we got through it, together. If we can continue to follow our vows and keep the lines of communication open, I think we’ll be okay. I cannot wait to see what the future holds for us; work, a house, a pet, kids…”

Eddie nodded. “Our marriage isn’t perfect but if we work hard, we’ll get through it. I cannot wait for us to be parents. Our kids will grow up knowing they can have whatever job they want, and they will always have a loving family behind them all the way. And we will be nothing like my parents.”

“Eddie, we will take the mistakes of our parents and use that to make sure we don’t do the same to our kids. And if, God forbid, something happens to us, our family will look after our kids.”

She smiled as she whispered in his ear.

“I will always have your back.”

“If you fall behind, I’ll wait up.” He whispered back.  
  


“I’ll earn you respect, and pay you respect every day we have.”

“I’ll be your scout, your night watchman, your calvary.”

“Your medic, your chaplain in our army of two.”

“No retreat…”

“No surrender!”

“You can count on me.”

“And you can count on me.” They shared another kiss.

“I love you with every fiber of my being Mrs. Reagan. Happy anniversary.”

“Happy anniversary with all my love, Mr. Reagan.”

They settled into each other’s arms; enjoying past memories, and looking forward to making new ones together.

THE END


End file.
